


No privacy

by Misschacilops



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: Two times Nico and Karolina are interrupted.One time they're not (fortunately for Nico's mental health)





	No privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta story, sorry guys but all mistakes are mine :')  
> Let me know what you think about this :)

“We should think of a place where nobody can find us," Chase said.

"Hard to say when we're wanted,” Gert pointed out , sitting on the stem of the tree lying on the ground.

"We have to move towards another place. We can’t stay here too long," Alex said, looking at the guys.

"Now I'm just hungry," Molly sighed, touching her stomach.

"I'm going to the gas station to get some snacks," Karolina said, taking Chase's backpack.

"I'm going to get more wood to keep the fire going," Chase said. "Molly, are you coming with me?" He asked the youngest girl who nodded.

"I'm with you, guys. Old Lace has to eat something, before she changes her type of diet," Gert said, standing up and motioning for the group's mascot to follow her.

"Well, I stay here to check the area ... do you wanna keep me company?" Alex asked, turning to Nico. Karolina felt a strange sensation that moved her stomach.

"I'm sure you can do it by yourself," Nico replied. "I’m going with Karolina to the gas station," she added, and Molly had to hide a smile.

It was the second time that Nico chose Karolina over Alex.

"Well, if they won’t catch us, we certainly could die by poisoning," Nico sighed as she walked between the gas station shelves.

Karolina turned and smiled at her. "Nothing can compete with the cakes of the Timely." The blonde replied with a half-smile. "But we need it to survive," Karolina added, taking the bag of sandwiches and both girls walked to the cash desk.

When they left the gas station, they walked towards the woods where they were hidden, trying to walk as fast as possible.

"Do you think we'll ever stop running away?" Nico asked in a whisper, and Karolina felt her heart tighten.

"I think it's good to run away from what surrounded us. Relatives murderers, a supernatural creature who claims to be my father? We are definitely not prepared to deal with such a thing." Karolina replied as if she hadn’t thrown a bomb.

Nico stopped and looked at her. "Your father?"

Karolina stopped and turned, realizing what she had just said.

"Nobody has to know it. At least for now" Karolina answered.

"Well, it's not the first thing we hide from the others," Nico said starting to walk again and Karolina blushed, understanding what she meant.

"Gert and Chase understood something," Karolina replied smiling.

They finally reached the hiding place and placed the bags inside the church van they had stolen to save Karolina.

"Where is Alex?" Nico asked, and Karolina felt the strange sensation pervading her body again.

Nico noticed the blonde's expression and frowned. "Something wrong?" Nico asked, curiously.

"Um? All right, I was just thinking about where the others were." Karolina answered , trying to turn her eyes away and she sat in the back of the van.

Nico reached her unconvinced, and settled at her side.

"You're not jealous of Alex, are you?" Nico asked her, and Karolina felt herself dying.

"Me? Jealous of Alex? No way! Why should I be jealous of him? "Karolina asked blushing as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Nico smiled slightly leaning down to capture Karolina's lips, cupping her cheek. Karolina felt her heart light, and they were both smiling through the kiss.

It was a messy, wonderful kiss.

“I really like you,” Nico whispered.

“Yeah, I really like you too,” Karolina said shocked.

“So, don’t worry about Alex,” Nico said back.

“I'd like to punch him in the face every time he tries to get close to you”, Karolina pointed out guilty.

“Well, now I am the one who is worried” Nico said surprised. “Karolina Dean wants to punch a guy… you’re really becoming a rebel.” She said joking and Karolina looked at her.

“I have a dark side too, you know.” Karolina said proudly and Nico laughed.

“You are the most beautiful person that I’ve ever met.” The raven hair girl said with a serious voice, and Karolina hugged her smiling.

Within a few seconds Nico found herself straddling Karolina in the back of the van.

Her hands were around Karolina’s neck while the blonde caressed the skin of her sides.

“Is this..” Nico whispered between kisses “your dark side?”

Karolina squeezed her tightly and Nico moaned charmed by Karolina’s affection.

“I wanted to show you.” The blonde said, slightly moving her mouth away from Nico.

“Good idea.” Nico said, taking Karolina’s face between her hands and crushing their lips.

The kisses turned deep and Karolina licked into Nico’s mouth as her hands tightened on Nico’s body.

Nico’s hands found the back of her head, fingers threading into the blonde waves.

Karolina murmured her approval into her mouth as she teased Nico with her tongue.

“Nico and Karolina are not back from the gas station yet, maybe we should look for them.” Chase said placing the twings on the ground.

“Fuck!” Nico exclaimed, and the two girls immediately parted, hearing the voices of their friend. Nico jumped up and straightened her shirt while Karolina removed the residues of black lipstick from her mouth.

Suddenly they came out of the back of the van blushing and they saw Chase, Gert, Molly and Alex frightened. "Shit, I almost risked a heart attack." Chase exclaimed, bringing a hand to his heart. "We were resting." Karolina said trying to save the situation and Nico from embarrassment.

“Sure.” Gert whispered smirking.

"Did you bring any food?" Molly asked, interrupting the weird moment.

“Packaged sandwiches, chips, biscuits, water, bread and chocolate” Karolina answered, and Molly smiled happy.

“God, I love you,” the youngest girl said hugging her.

 

 

“There’s a motel completely far from Los Angel where we could stay until we find something better.” Chase said as they kept walking.

“How are you going to walk in without giving our names and surnames?” Alex asked sarcastically.

“It’s so lost that nobody there watches the news. It’s located in a completely deserted street that is about half an hour's from a town.” Chase explained, trying not to give in to Alex's provocations.

“It’s completely dangerous and stupid.” Alex said hungry and Old Lace grumbled.

“I think Chase is right. It's just to rest until we find another place.” Karolina answered trying to make Alex reason.

“It's just a few nights. We can work out a plan and then find something better to settle in.” Nico said and Alex snorted. Karolina frowned annoyed.

"If you have something better to propose, why don’t you share your plan with everyone? Or do you just want to complain for the rest of the trip?” Karolina asked, and everyone turned to her surprised.

Immediately Nico took Karolina’s hands between hers trying to calm her, and Karolina seemed to understand it.

“Ok, we should go.” Gert said, interrupting the exchange of glances.

 

“See? It wasn’t so difficult.” Chase said, turning to Alex.

"There are only two beds.” Molly noted, turning to the boy.

"We don’t attract attention and the sofas seem to be comfortable," Chase said, but he seemed to be trying to convince himself too.

"Who will sleep on the beds?" Alex asked

"We could take turns without arguing" Karolina answered, looking for a peaceful way to solve the problem.

"Who will sleep on the sofas tonight?" Molly asked

"I can sleep on it. It won’t be a problem, it will certainly be more comfortable than the back of the van.” Karolina answered .

“We could watch a movie.” Gert said looking at the television.

“Yeah, I’m going to take some food at the bar.” Chase said.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Alex said before leaving the room.

 

 

"What are you doing?" Nico asked looking at Karolina who was digging in the pantry where they had placed the recovered food. Karolina turned and smiled.

"I'm looking for bread, we can make toast and prepare an omelette." Karolina answered.

"Do you know how to make an omelette?" Nico asked her smiling.

"Don’t be so surprised, I have many hidden talents." Karolina said proudly, and finally began to cut the bread.

"Yes, I know. I saw you shine and it was the best thing I've ever seen." Nico answered ,and Karolina was so distracted by those words that she cut her finger.

"Ouch!" Karolina exclaimed placing the knife on the counter, and Nico jumped up to help her.

"Let me take a look." Nico said, taking her hand.

"It's nothing, a little cut." Karolina reassured her.

"It seems a deep cut, Karo." Nico told her.

"I'm sorry," she added, taking her injured finger.

"Hey, it's nothing. I survived a kidnapping." Karolina laughed.

"I wish I had the Stuff, we really need it." Nico said, squeezing her finger and closing her eyes in desperation.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Karolina asked confused.

Nico opened her eyes and let go of Karolina's finger and both of them gasped. "My finger isn’t bleeding anymore" Karolina stated.

Nico looked at her left hand. "It can’t be me, I don’t have the Staff." Nico said as if it was obvious.

"And I can’t heal by myself" Karola specified.  

"There's only one way to know that." Nico whispered and took Karolina by the hand.

Nico approached the door of the room raising her left hand and focused on what her mother told her.

 _"Think about sad o something that you really want”_ She thought about the moment when Karolina told her to go to fight Jonah all by herself and when she opened her eyes she saw that she had sealed the room just as her mother had done with Amy's room in their house.

She turned to Karolina who stood by her side and looked at her admired. "You did it, baby"

 

 

"Harry Potter or Two Broke girls?" Molly asked, taking the remote control in her hands.

"Two broke girls absolutely" Chase answered firmly.

It was evening, Chase was lying on the bed next to Gert while Alex was sitting on the other couch with Molly and Nico was sitting on the sofa where Karolina was supposed to sleep .

Meanwhile, Karolina had just left the bathroom after a shower.

When she saw Nico sitting on the couch, she smiled sweetly and walked slowly to not disturb the others who were focused on Two Broke Girls.

"Isn’t the bed more comfortable?" Karolina asked, sitting next to her.

"From here, I can watch tv better" Nico said smiling.

"Well, I can look at you better." Karolina whispered and Nico blushed.

Then Karolina covered both with a blanket and she felt her heart beat faster when Nico took her hand.

 

 

"They are sleeping." Karolina noticed, looking around.

"Gert hadn’t been sleeping for days." Nico whispered, tightening herself to Karolina.

"Don’t you want to go to bed?" Karolina asked her, stroking her uncovered leg, and Nico shuddered.

"I'm very tired." Nico admitted, and got up from the sofa silently. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow morning we could train." Karolina said and Nico nodded.

“I can’t wait.” Nico said, leaning forward to kiss her shyly, and Karolina cupped her face to kiss her back.

“Good night”

 

Nico woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. A nightmare about Jonah killing Karolina and it was terrifying. So she got up and walked towards the sofa on which Karolina was sleeping.

She was so beautiful.

Karolina was so beautiful that Nico almost forgot their actual shitty situation.

Nico was almost sorry for waking her up but she couldn’t sleep. Not without her.

So she caressed Karolina’s arm, and the blonde suddenly woke up jumping out of the sofa.

“Damn, you scared me!” Karolina said breathless, her eyes wide open.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep.” Nico said guilty.

Karolina relaxed and she sat on the sofa again. “Do you want to talk?” She asked, letting Nico sit at her side.

Nico shook her head. "Do you mind if I sleep with you?" She asked blushing. "God, no.” Karolina said, letting her lay at her side . “But you'll be uncomfortable." The blonde noted.

“I don’t care.” Nico answered, hugging Karolina waist.

“I’m here.” Karolina whispered, stroking the skin of her back and Nico took a deep breath.

She was safe.

 

 

“It doesn’t work.” Nico said.

“Don’t give up. At least we know that you can’t repeat the same spell using the same formula.” Karolina tried to cheer her up, and Old lace seemed to sigh.

That morning they had gone out early with the excuse of checking the area- to find some abandoned place where they could settle- Karolina helped Nico to develop her powers even without the Staff.

They come out at dawn , they were walking towards a rather isolated area with Old lace by their side.

“Let’s start with something simple.” Karolina suggested. “Old Lace has to run through the trees and we have to find her using the thermal trails she releases,” The blonde proposed.

“I don’t think it can work without the Staff.” Nico said.

Karolina approached her and took her hand. “We have to try. If you have your powers without the Staff, you can protect us.” Karolina said smiling and Nico, well, she couldn’t say anything.

“Old Lace, go hide yourself somewhere and don’t move. We’ll come to rescue you, ok?” Karolina said the dinosaur stroking her head.

“She listens to you.” Nico noted when Old Lace run away from them.

“Yeah, she likes me.” Karolina answered smiling. “Don’t distract me, we have to find Gert’s little pet.” The blonde said, trying to look serious.

Nico laughed slightly and then she closed her eyes, raised her left hands while Karolina was looking at her.

“Find Old Lace.” Nico said loudly.

Then she opened her eyes but she saw nothing.

“Try again, think about a sad moment. Focus on it.” Karolina whispered kindly.

Nico closed her eyes again and she focused on Amy’s death, something she had avoided during those days- too busy with the runaway thing.

“Yes!” She heard Karolina exclaim and she opened her eyes.

“Let’s go!” Karolina said taking her hand and they started to follow the red glows between the trees.

“What were you thinking about?” Karolina asked curious.

Nico smiled sad. “The day we found Amy in her room.” She answered and she felt Karolina squeeze her hand tightly.

She didn’t say a word but she wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulder and kissed her forhead.

“I miss her too”

 

 

“Did you find something?” Chase asked when the girl and Old lace came back to the motel where they all were staying.

Old Lace walked to Gert, looking for her attention while Karolina opened the minibar to get some water, and Nico went to the bathroom.

“Nothing, totally a disaster.” Karolina answered. “Tomorrow we’re going to check again.” She added.

“Where is Alex?” The blond asked curious.

“He’s trying to call someone, but he didn’t say who.” Molly answered shrugging.

“You left early this morning.” Gert said smirking.

“We didn't want attract attention.” Karolina answered blushing.

“Sure.” Gert said back.

“Karolina?” A voice called for her from the bathroom.

Everybody turned to the door of the bath.

“Can you bring me the black shirt?” Nico asked.

Gert looked at the entire scene amused.

Karolina was an innocent church girl, who blushed really often.

The blond brought Nico the black shirt but the raven hair girl opened the door a bit more, trying to let her walk in the bathroom.

Karolina understood her intention, and come in really confused.

But the confusion went away when she saw Nico standing in front of her without the shirt and her heart sank.

Her eyes kept darting from Nico’s eyes to her lips and back again.

“Thank you for this morning.” Nico whispered leaning forward. “I couldn’t do it without you.” She admitted. “We don’t have much privacy but…” Her words were stopped by Karolina, who took her hands, and make her forget what she was saying.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Karolina said smiling. “You’re strong,” She added stroking Nico’s cheek. “So powerful.”

Nico placed her hand on the back of Karolina’s neck and claimed her lips.

She wanted to feel her, to be surrounded by her smell, her warmth, her eyes, her smile.

Nico felt something burn inside her , a part of her that was demanding for more.

She walked backwards and pulled Karolina with her. Pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom, against the warmth of Karolina’s body.

The kiss was harder, more desperate and Karolina moaned in her mouth as Nico stroked the skin of her stomach lightly.

Her fingertips traced the ribs, inching Karolina’s white shirt up higher. She lifted her arms, impatient for Nico to finally pull the shirt off.

When it was gone and Karolina was just in bra, Nico stared at her. Because that was staring.

“Come here.” Karolina murmured , pulling Nico back toward her, hand resting on her hips.

Her kisses drifting away from Nico’s mouth to trace a path along her jaw, her neck.

Nico closed her eyes, her head fell back as Karolina’s teeth grazed her skin to soothe the same spot with the slight flick of her tongue.

She repeated the same path in reverse , slowing until she was back where she started and she kissed Nico full on the mouth.

“Girls, I need the bath! Come on!” They heard Alex knocking and Nico sighed.

“No privacy.” Karolina whispered annoyed, and she took her shirt from the ground.

Nico’s heart was speeding in her chest for all right reasons.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” Karolina said, looking at Nico.

They were on a tree, trying to experiment Nico’s powers without the Staff.

“You know, I don’t think it’s a good idea training in this way.” Nico said back, tightening herself to the tree.

“I would never let you fall. Trust me.” Karolina reassured her.

“I hate you so much.” Nico said sighed while the blonde took off her bracer.

“We both know it’s not true.” Karolina said proudly and she flew away from her. “Come on, babe. Trust me.” Karolina whispered and Nico looked at her.

She would do anything for Karolina, even jump from a tall tree.

She had to admit that she couldn’t contradict Karolina, not when she called her that way, not when she looked at her like a puppy.

“This is a huge spell.” Nico whispered.

“Then think about something really sad or something that makes you really angry.” Karolina suggested and Nico nodded.

“You have to catch me.” Nico said serious.

“I will.” Karolina said back, placing herself underneath.

Nico let herself fall and closed her eyes. “Fly!” She screamed afraid and it was the worst feeling of her whole life.

Karolina had her eyes wide open when she saw Nico fell too fast and she was ready to catch her.

But Nico was suspended in the air like a glove and she took a sigh of relief.

“This training is killing me psychologically, you know.” Karolina admitted, taking Nico between her arms while she was still suspended in the air.

Nico felt Karolina’s arms around her and opened her eyes.

“Yeah, but it’s killing me physically.” Nico let her notice and Karolina laughed. “Please, let my feet touch the ground again.” Nico begged her and Karolina nodded smiling.

“I want to show you something.” Karolina whispered taking her by the hand.

 

 

“I’m so tired.” Karolina murmured, throwing herself on the bed.

“At least, you can use the bed.” Nico said, laying on the sofa.

“You can stay here with me.” Karolina suggested and Nico got up immediately.

She laid at Karolina’s side and sighed.

“Took them off” She said raising her hands toward the shoes.

“Are you kidding?” Karolina asked as the shoes really were taken off.

“This is a nice spell.” Nico said smiling and the other girl laughed.

Nico felt her heart jump when she heard Karolina’s laugh.

She was so beautiful.

“What we did this morning was epic.” Karolina said proudly. Then she got up and walked toward the sofa.

“Yeah, but I don’t feel safe. Jonah is strong and my mother was afraid of him.” Nico answered, and Karolina sat next to her.

Karolina put an arm around her waist. “We’re strong if we’re stick together,” She said.

Nico placed her head on Karolina’s shoulder. “Are we together?” The girl asked.

Karolina frowned. “Are we?” The blond asked back.

“I asked you first.” Nico answered, pulling away and smiling.

“We should be together”

 

 

“Here we are,” Gert said , pointing at an abandoned farmhouse.

She had discovered it during the usual afternoon walk with Old Lace.

It was in a rather isolated place, almost two hours walk from the motel they had been in for days.

“It’s an abandoned farmhouse. Me and Old Lace walked in yesterday,” Gert said. “Despite it seems to fall apart, it’s very big,” she added.

“It’s creepy,” Molly whispered walking towards the iron gate.

“It looks like a horror house,” Chase said looking around.

“We’ll be safe,” Gert said back.

“I’m not so sure.” Alex admitted. “We should looking for something more suitable”

Karolina sighed. “Alex, we can’t look for something more suitable like an expensive hotel with comfortable beds. We’re runaways,” the blonde let him notice and Nico had to hold her laugh.

Angry Karolina was funny.

“Then we should organize to stand guard over it,” Alex said. “ Old Lace is not enough,” he added and Gert rolled her eyes.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nico said looking at Alex.

“Why?” Chase asked.

“Karolina and I have tried .. things,” Nico answered.

“Yes, we all know about this,” Gert whispered smirking and Karolina blushed.

Nico rolled her eyes.

“Let’s show them what we are able to do,” Karolina said confident, taking her hands.

Molly, Chase, Alex and Gert watched them confused from the patio of the farmhouse.

“What are they doing?” Molly asked.

“I don’t know,” Chase answered.

 

“Are you ready?” Nico asked her looking at the farmhouse.

“Always,” Karolina answered proudly.

Nico raised her hand and focused on her fear, closing her eyes.

The fear of them being discovered, the fear of her being separated from her friends, from Karolina.

When she was focused enough, she opened her eyes. “Disappear,” she said aloud and firmly.

In the meantime, Karolina took off her bracelet and raised her palms upwards.

When she felt the solar energy flow into her body, in her veins she turned her palms towards the farmhouse.

The same energy flowed out of her hands, dazzling everyone and then it faded.

“We did it,” Nico whispered.

“Of course we did it,” Karolina repeated.

“What the hell was that?” Chase asked when the two girls went to the patio.

“Oh my God! You have super powers too!” Molly cried out, hugging Nico.

“Great, you’re a witch. This explains a lot of things,” Gert said aware and Nico laughed.

“What did you do?” Alex asked confused.

“The house will be invisible,” Nico answered.

“But we can see it,” Molly said frowning.

“Yes, we can,” Nico reassured them. “Besides, Karolina has created an energy field that will keep people from getting too close,” she added looking at Karolina.

“We’ll be safe.”

 

The farmhouse was very large.

There was a kitchen (very rustic but Chase made some adjustment and it was almost functional) , a large wooden table with twelve dusty chairs, two leather patched sofas  and a fireplace.

Upstairs there were seven bedrooms and three bathrooms.

On the back of the farmhouse, there was a huge land with a small shabby hut that contained cages and tools for the garden’s care.

It wasn’t very bad, it was all they needed.

 

After taking a quick look at the whole property, the guys had settled in their rooms.

Karolina was laying in her bed, looking at the roof when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

“Come in”

She smiled when she saw Nico’s head appear from behind the door.

“Am I disturbing you?” Nico asked.

“Never,” Karolina answered.

“I can’t sleep alone, apparently no one can’t since Chase , Alex , Molly and Gert are sleeping on the sofas downstairs,” Nico said.

“Come here,” Karolina said making room for her in her own bed. “I can’t sleep either,” she said, wrapping her arm around Nico’s waist and pulled her closer.

“What we did today was epic,” Nico whispered, hiding her face in Karolina’s neck.

“We do so many epic things, right?” Karolina asked smiling. “If I hadn’t cut my finger, probably we wouldn’t never ever done these epic things.” Karolina remembered and Nico laughed. “I should cut my finger more often.” Karolina added amused.

“It doesn’t sound like a good idea but I will always be ready to heal you.” Nico said laughing.

“My hero,” Karolina whispered, her eyes quickly darted to Nico’s lips before looking at her face again.

Nico was the one who dove in for the kiss.

She dragged her bottom lip over Karolina’s, both of them smiling against each other.

Karolina opened her mouth and Nico slid her tongue along her lip, making Karolina moan softly, pressing her body against hers.

They’ve been doing it for weeks, the kissing, and the hugging , and the occasional wandering hands but each time Nico felt sparks in her stomach.

Karolina run her thumb along her jaw when she kissed harder, almost as though she was trying to hold herself back.

That was exactly what Nico didn’t want.

In control Karolina was hot. Out of control Karolina was a fire.

In fact, she pulled away quickly.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Karolina whispered looking away.

Nico placed her hand on Karolina’s cheek, capturing her attention.

“I want this, I want you,” she murmured, looking at her.

And Karolina couldn’t stop anymore, and she closed the gap between them.

Karolina wanted their first time to be special, despite the running away, the dirty blankets and the dust around them.

“I want you too”


End file.
